Leia Organa
Leia Organa Solo was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Leia married Han Solo and the two had three children; Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Anakin Solo. Background Early Life After Leia's mother - Padmé's - death, Leia was adopted by Bail Organa, a senator in the Republic, in order hide her existence from Darth Vader. She was the senator and princess of Alderaan and was also one of the founders of the Galactic Alliance. At age 13 she met Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin for the first time when he came to vist with her father. At age 16 she attended the university of Alderaan. 'Princess of the Rebellion' In 0 BBY, the Devastator captured the Tantive IV while searching for stolen Death Star plans. Leia, being on the ship, gave the plans to R2-D2 as well as a distress call to Obi-Wan Kenobi . Darth Vader's troops captured her, where she was taken to the Death Star for questioning. She was imprisoned in a cell were she once again met Grand Moff Tarkin to ask her were the Rebel Base is. The Empire later tested their station on Leia's homeplanet Alderaan. Later she was resaed by her lost twin brother Luke along with Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids C-3PO, and R2-D2. She led them to the garbages cell to escape from the Stormtroopers. After thet've rased her they took her to the Rebel Base on the fourth moon of Yavin. In 3 ABY when the Rebel hid their base on the ice planet of Hoth she didn't want Han Solo to leave the Rebellion. But in the end of Battle of Hoth she and C-3PO escaped on the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewbacca. Later Organa went to Bespin where she met Han's old friend Lando Calrissian, but she didn't trust him. After Han Solo was taken to Jabba the Hutt by bounty hunter Boba Fett, Organa escaped on the Falcon with Lando, Chewbacca,and R2-D2, but she sents that Luke was in danger. One year later she went back to Tatooine to resae Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Organa desies her self as a bounty hunter called Boushh and unfroze Han from carbonite. She became Jabba's slave tite Leia used the chane on her neck to chock Jabba to death. After they've got Han back she was in a speederbike with Luke tite she was knocked out and taken with an Ewok named Wicket. Later Leia found out that Luke was her twin brother (which she didn't know). After the Empire had taken her brother to the Death Star, Organa helped Han to open the station door in the Battle of Endor. In the end of the battle when the Death Star was destroyed she kissed Han and was in the Ewok celebration. Leia married Han Solo in 8 ABY and one year later she gave birth to Jacen and Jaina (the Solo twins) and later on Anakin Solo (that Leia had given the name after his grandfather). Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character Minifigure Senator The Princess Leia (Senator) minifigure was first released in 2000 with the 7190 Millennium Falcon Lego Star Wars set. It featured a yellow coloured skin, a special hairpiece and a unique torso piece. In 2008, the Lego group released a second version of this figure. It was included with the 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon set. This second version was later rereleased with the 10188 Death Star and the 10198 Tantive IV sets. It featured flesh colour and a newly designed torso. A third version of this minifigure was released in 2011 with the 7965 Millennium Falcon set. It featured a newly designed double-sided head. The rest of this version was identical to the second version. Ceremony The Princess Leia (Ceremony) minifigure portrayed the Rebel Princess during the victory ceremony of Star Wars: Episode IV. It was included in only one set, in the 2012 released 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter Lego Star Wars set. It included a white cloak, a special haipiece and a uniwue torso design. The minifigure's head was double-sided and featured a friendly smiling expression and an angr expression. Hoth Bespin Boushh Slave Endor Lego® Star Wars minifigures Episode IV *Princess Leia (Senator) *Princess Leia (Ceremony) Episode V *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Bespin) Episode VI *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) Appearances in Lego® video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Gallery Princess Leia.jpg|Leia (Senator) Princess Leia Cloud City.jpg|The Bespin Leia minifigure Leia Slave.jpg|Leia as a slave for Jabba 31HiV8YNAjL. SL500 .jpg|The endor Leia minifigure LEGO Leia Pose.jpg|The animated Leia in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Slave Leia.jpg|The animated Slave Leia Flesh Princess Leia (Hoth).jpg|Flesh Princess Leia (Hoth) Category:Characters